New RJTV 29 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2018)
New RJTV 29 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2018) RJTV's popular music-oriented variety shows broadcast live at RJ Bistro at the Dusit Thani Hotel, Makati City as the home of rock and roll in the country, featuring live bands daily. :Monday to Friday :5 am - The Beatles Anthology (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :6 am - Panahon.TV (Howard Zaleta) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :6:30 am - Pangunahing Balita (Bing Formento) (replay) :7:30 am - RJ Video Vault :8 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Mabuting Aral (Filipino) :Tue & Thurs: Science Talaga (Science) :8;30 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: That's My English (English) :Tue & Thurs: Math Kwela (Math) :9 am - :Mon, Wed, Thurs & Fri: RJ Video Vault :Tue: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Dong Puno) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :10 am - TV Shop :11 am - RJ Video Vault :12 nn - Baby Looney Tunes (RJTV Kids) :12:30 pm - The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 TV series) (RJTV Kids) :1 pm - RJ Video Vault :2 pm - TV Shop :4 pm - Classic Cartoons (RJTV Kids) :5 pm - Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (RJTV Kids) :5:30 pm - Pangunahing Balita (Bing Formento) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :6:30 pm - Drive Time with Jamie (DJ Jamie) (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :8 pm - :Mon & Thurs: RJ Video Vault :Tue: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Dong Puno) (primetime replay) :Wed: Healthline with Makati Med (Nicole Jacinto) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :Fri: Philip: Lifestyle Guy (a lifestyle show with Philip Abadicio) :9 pm - :Mon-Thurs: Classic Comedy :Fri: Sing-Along Maris (a videoke singing talk show with Maris Racal) (LIVE) :10 pm - :Mon-Thurs: The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. All the Way! (Jojo Alejar) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Fri: Thank God it's RJ (RJ Jacinto and Friends Band) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :11 pm - RJTV Network News (Dong Puno and Juliet Caranguian) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Republika (Erik Espina) :Tue: Equilibrium: Sukatan ng Katwiran (Raul Virtudazo) :Wed: Sir Tsip: Reporting for Duty (Samuel Pagdilao) :Thurs: Counterpoint (Atty. Salvador Panelo) :Fri: Gabay ng Bayan (Rose Solangon) :12 mn - RJ Video Vault :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop :Saturday :5 am - The Beatles Anthology (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :6 am - Panahon.TV (Desserie Dionio) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :6:30 am - Power to Unite (Elvira Yap Go) :7 am - RJ Video Vault :10 am - TV Shop :11 am - Good Job Philippines (Barbie Atienza) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :12 nn - Bunnicula (RJTV Kids) :12:30 pm - Duck Dodgers (RJTV Kids) :1 pm - RJ Video Vault :2 pm - TV Shop :4 pm - Classic Cartoons (RJTV Kids) :5 pm - RJ Video Vault :6 pm - Pangunahing Balita Weekend (Chester Lobramonte) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :6:30 pm - Timeless Movies (timeless Hollywood movies) :8:30 pm - Formento Report (Bing Formento) :9:30 pm - RJ Video Vault :10 pm - Chachahin Mo Baby (a comedy talk show with Jimmy Morato with some of the interviews from prominent personalities) :11 pm - Live Jamming with Percy Lapid (Percy Lapid) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :12 mn - RJ Video Vault :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop :Sunday :5 am - The Beatles Anthology (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :6 am - Panahon.TV (Desserie Dionio) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :6:30 am - Healing Grace Mass with Fr. Fernando Suarez (LIVE) :7:30 am - RJ Video Vault :9 am - RJ Sunday Jam (RJ Jacinto with Angel Jamie Fournier) (LIVE) (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3 and DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :12 nn - Bunnicula (RJTV Kids) :12:30 pm - Duck Dodgers (RJTV Kids) :1 pm - RJ Video Vault :2 pm - TV Shop :4 pm - Classic Cartoons (RJTV Kids) :5 pm - RJ Video Vault :6 pm - Pangunahing Balita Weekend (Chester Lobramonte) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :6:30 pm - RJ Video Vault :8 pm - Privilege Card (Bobby Cuenca) :9 pm - Penthouse Party (Jojo Alejar, Kylie Versoza) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :10 pm - Sunday Night Treat (classic and current foreign and local movies and specials) :12 mn - RJ Video Vault :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop NOTE: Gustong dominate ang vernacular news programs pag 5:30-6:30 at 11-11:30. Gusto ko meron ding timecheck din sa news ticker ulit dun sa Pangunahing Balita at Pangunahing Balita Weekend at tsaka gusto ko meron na ding news ticker at timecheck sa news ticker dun sa RJTV News Advisory at tsaka sa RJTV Network News. At tsaka, gusto ko meron pa rin pong TV specials and musical specials and more po at tsaka gusto ko yung news ticker with timecheck dun po sa Pangunahing Balita, Pangunahing Balita Weekend at RJTV Network News ay visible na po mula sa headlines hanggang sa matapos na ang balita (bago ang susunod na programa) .